


You a Warlock! Harry

by argentum254



Series: The Daemon Sultan [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Deity Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Gen, Immortal Harry Potter, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentum254/pseuds/argentum254
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Harry Potter
Series: The Daemon Sultan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011390
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	1. Demons and Warlocks

Eldarion appeared in the midst of a Desert, looking around, he saw the pyramids. It was a familiar sight, in the previous life as Harry, he had seen pictures of Egypt. Ron bragged a lot about their trip. It seems this world was similar to the first one. He tried to expand his senses like his great grandmother Galadriel but a sharp pain shot in his head. He massaged his temples letting out a sigh. He was trying to sense the surroundings, but his control was lost after accepting the seal. He felt his senses spreading up to the hundreds of miles in an instant. His magic has grown with the ascension making it difficult to control. 

Looking around he saw a city at distance, he walked towards it. It was better if he found some time to test his magic. He walked around the market, enjoying the sights. Carefully touching the mind of those around, he learned basic facts here.

It was the year 1642, as he moved around the city absentmindedly he drew eyes of others due to his looks. Soon it was night, and he ran into some grotesque creature. He swiftly moved around to dodge its attack, as it got closer he used magic to hold it in place. A moment later he threw it into the nearest wall. It was clearly unaffected as it got up quickly. He was hesitant to use any spells because he had little control. He smashed it around a bit more, but clearly, the physical attack had no effects. A simple spell with his supercharged magic could blow up this whole block. He was thinking of running when someone blasted it with a fireball.

Turning around, he saw someone in his thirty stepping forward. There was a glamour around him; he ignored his curiosity in peeking respecting the privacy. "Thank you," He moved towards his saviour, "what exactly was that?" The man gave him a long inquisitive stare before asking, "You don't know about the demons?"

"you don't know about the shadow world," The man stated again as a statement. Seeing his clueless expression, the man tried, "I am Ragnor Fell." Ragnor moved closer, observing the leftover of the demon. "We should get out of here. I will explain this," and motioned him to follow.

"My name is Harry," He introduced his old name walking beside Ragnor, it might not be common in this time, but it was better than Eldarion. They moved to the inn where Ragnor was staying. 

Entering the room, Ragnor sat on the bed, asking him to take the chair, "You did not have any interaction with the Shadow world before." Harry shook his head as he knew nothing here. Ragnor started with, "You know about Warlocks? Harry."

"What?" 

"you were using magic against the demon," Ragnor started him, seeing Harry nod he continued," Only warlocks have that kind of magic, you are a Worlock." after a short pause seeing a still confused look on Harry he guessed, "who clearly have no idea about shadow world. How old are you exactly?"

"Twenty-one years old," Harry acted like a clueless newcomer, which was not difficult given his circumstances. He looked in his twenties, but he was sure it meant something else here. 

"It is rare, usually children found about this in early teens," Ragnor felt Harry clearly needed someone to explain more, given the tension with the Shadowhunters. Also, Harry was clearly young. He could use some help, "Who did you grow up with?"

Since Harry was using the name from the previous life, he took that back story, "With my mother's relatives." Ragnor explained about about demons and their half-blood children Warlocks. He was also given a brief introduction about Shadowhunters and downworlders. The tensions since the witch trials. The Clave orders to forbade the hiring of warlocks for assistance. Harry bit back a groan for annoyance, this was really a bloody world. He had to keep his secret and know more before acting.

"You know where I could find somewhere safe," Harry asked, "I don't know about anything about this world." It was better to look for help since he did not want a fight on his hand. It would be a blood bath if his magic got out of control, "I don't want to mix in this world." At least not till he had everything under control. 

"I don't think that would be possible anymore," Ragnor explained with a pity thinking how each Warlock wanted a normal life which was ultimately impossible, "I could help you with adjusting here."

Harry took his offer, Next few days Ragnor explained more about the situation here. He explained about the spiral Council. Harry agreed to travel with him since he did not have any plans.


	2. Chapter 2

It was after a week in Egypt they were on their way to England, Ragnor was meeting some warlocks there. Harry hadn't tried his magic; he could read minds & move things easily. Ragnor asked him to try some easy spells, but Harry refused till they were out of the populated area. He gave an excuse that he caused an explosion last time. So, here they were out of a town, Harry raised his finger, letting out a trickle of his magic. He tried to form tiny sparks.

Boom! Crash! 

Ragnor watched as Harry raised his finger and blasted thunder from it. He was so glad he listened to Harry. He thought Harry was exaggerating, and it was his fear of something traumatic, "Well, there it that." He and Harry shared a look, and they smiled, which slowly turned into laughter as they looked at the destruction. Ragnor asked, "Your magic is very potent, I haven't seen anything like this, I wonder who your demonic parent is,"

"I don't know," Harry felt guilty about lying, but he felt it was better than truth. It was convenient blend as a Warlock here, "So what do you suggest?"

"Let's try something else," Ragnor suggested.

It was after three hours both sat on the ground, looking hopelessly. The ground was covered with snow, charred marks and big pits around them. "It's no use," Harry let out of a frustrated noise. He could use his magic fine just the scale had gone much bigger. A fire spell for a small fire could blow a whole castle while he controlled his magic to lowest.

"I think we could try a different approach," Ragnor thought to approach the problem from a different view, he was not ready to give up yet, "If you can not use offensive magic directly, try a different way." He held his hand up, "Look," and concentrated to form a whip of magic, "You can form magical constructs, they require a continuous supply of a lot of magic. If they are stable, you don't have to worry about explosions."

Harry held his hand up and concentrated his magic. It was still hard to keep power in check, but slowly a white aura rose from his hand, forming a long sword. It was white in colour, formed purely of magic. The shape he couldn't be more familiar with, the Andúril, his father's sword. "Wow," Escaped his lips as he ran fingers over the blade.

"You have a strong connection with your magic already, it usually takes some time for a normal Warlock to do this," Ragnor commented, looking at the sword.

Harry kept his face neutral. He had two lives and lived over a century in the second one. A strong connection was obvious; too much magic was the problem. He tried some moves with it. It fitted his hands easily, though he had to adjust to weight. It cut through the nearest tree easily, "This is awesome." He finally had some success.

Ragnor smiled at him, "I think this should be enough for today. Let go back."

Harry went with Ragnor back to the town. Their journey was fun after that. Harry practised along the way. He could only use magical constructs. He practised forming swords, spears, shields, bows and arrows. He had learned using bows from Legolas; it felt good to put his practice in use. He tested his weapons against some demons they met on the way, which were pretty effective. He discovered that his weapons only harmed the things he wanted to harm. His weapons were magic in a pure form which worked according to his intent. Though, He had to keep in contact, or they dispersed, like arrows after hitting targets. 

Harry liked Ragnor; he was very kind and helpful. Harry told him that he was not ready to meet other warlocks yet. So, they parted ways after reaching England. Harry decided to keep away from the shadow world for some time. He blended easily in England. It was after some months he decided to travel around the world. He moved from France, Germany, Russia, China, India and Africa. During his travels, he kept magic use to a minimum. While some type of magics were still out of control, he learned some new things. 

Usually, he met Ragnor in every few years. Mostly he lived secluded or travelled. Ragnor was the only person in the shadow world who knew him personally. Maybe he wanted to keep out of Downworlders politics or was hesitant to form new connections. Ragnor wanted to introduce Harry to his friends. Only Harry gave excuses each time. He had done some small jobs here or there. His simple lifestyle helped him amass money over time.

Ragnor words were true; he could not live a quiet life. It was the year 1719, during his stay in Germany, by chance, he came across an injured werewolf. He was not the one to turn anybody in need. So, he healed him. Unfortunately, the news spread to his pack, then to the nearby area. He became known among the Downworlders. It was the first time he mixed with the Downworlders so closely. It was here he felt the oppression of the Shadowhunters, though the laws had reformed a bit the disgust with which the Shadowhunter viewed the Downworlders did not lessen. Some hunted the Downworlders. 

In the year 1921, Harry was invited to a tavern. The local pack had gathered to discuss the hunts of werewolves. The Alpha wanted to talk with Harry about something after the meeting. Harry was some distance away when he first saw the smoke and fire. He directly Apparated to the site. The sight of the screams and fire was chilling. At this moment, all thoughts of keeping secrets were lost; he looked at the sky and released his magic. A pillar of white light erupted from him to the sky. He was manipulating the weather; some pin-point magic might not be possible for him. But the bigger the magic effect, the easier it was to achieve. It was evening, but the sky darkened in moments. Soon the rain fell, drowning the fire. Harry came inside and saw a few groaning bodies inside. Some escaped the fire, but many were injured. He moved to heal that needed first. While resilient werewolf could still die if severely injured. He did not hold back at healing. Soon, the pack was able to regroup. 

The pack alpha Helmut came forward," Thank you so much, Harry." looking around the state of the pack, "we might have a lot of dead here if not for you." Harry nodded, accepting the thanks he left. The fire was the result of Harold and Robert Grunwald. Both were caught and set on a trial by the Clave. The brothers were handed over to mundane authorities, who hanged them. The Clave also stopped hunts after this incident.

The show Harry put was not ignored either. The white pillar of light, controlling rain and miraculous healing of so many people. Only powerful Warlocks could do this. He became famous too quickly. Soon, 'Harry the healer' was spread through Germany's Shadow world. More people came to him for their problems; he only offered to heal. He also checked his customers' intention, a quick feeling without invading deeply into their mind. He did not want to help underserving. It caused some to feel unhappy, but he was firm. However, nobody messed with him after he had thrown some vampires and warlocks out. It also spread rumours of him being eccentric and quick to anger. 

Harry was in his house when wards shifted slightly, and a smile came to his lips. He got up and moved in quick strides coming upon a Familiar face, "Ragnor Fell, my dear friend" He gave a quick hug and looked over him, "You haven't aged a day since I last saw you."

Harry joke brought a smile to Ragnor's face. "You too, my friend."

Harry bought Ragnor inside the living room. Both settled in their seats when Harry opened, "So.."

Ragnor was quite content to play his game as he also stated a question, "So?"

"Come on, spit it out," Harry was not in the mood for these, "I know this isn't your usual visit."

"Such a heartless friend you are?" Ragnor grumbled but continued, "Your rumours are spreading far enough, the tension hasn't eased completely yet. Some glory seeker may try to jump on you."

Harry agreed with the sentiment, "I am thinking about moving from here. It is getting more irritating around here."

"You are travelling again," Ragnor was familiar with Harry's pattern. When somebody came close, or rumours grew, Harry started travelling. It was a miracle Harry was able to keep away from for so long. Ragnor wanted to invite Harry but knowing the guaranteed refusal, he swallowed his words.

Harry talked a lot with Ragnor about life here. And listened to Ragnor's stories. Soon, Harry sent a tired Ragnor to the bed. He felt happy that Ragnor cared enough about to warn him. 

In the morning, Harry made breakfast for them. Ragnor asked while eating, "Where are you going next?"

"I don't know," Harry replied afterthought, "here or there."

"Decades you don't do anything," Ragnor grumbled giving an unhappy look, "then you had to play hero to save the day."

"I couldn't just sit by and watch people die," Harry paused a bit, "You would do the same, you saved me on the day we first met."

"I didn't save you, I saved that city," Ragnor shook his head, "You could have blown the whole town."

"But you didn't know that," Harry drank the water," You saved a poor, confused Warlock."

"Hah! confused Warlock," Ragnor gave him a look, "I figured you told half-truth at that time. Whatever may be your secret, I don't care. Your powers are incredible. I understand your need for secrecy. But find some friends, you can't live like that."

Harry clenched his fists under the table," I know, I am just not ready." 

"ready for what, Look, wandering aimlessly, Harry what are you doing."

Harry felt tears built in his eyes, "mourning." For losing his family again, leaving his sisters, his friends. It was never easy, losing people you care about.

Ragnor felt silent for a moment. He was not sure what to say to that. Harry tried to change the subject, "Since you are here, I think we could do something."

"What," Seeing Harry grin, Ragnor got a bad feeling. He was proven right when they were talking with the local Alpha Helmut. Harry had an idea to set up wards for protection, but like all of his magic, it was going to be big and earthshaking.

"You are talking about wards powerful likes that in Alicante," Ragnor asked incredulously," We need more than twenty Warlocks, we have only two."

"Not two," Harry gave a daring smile, "only me." The faces of both Alpha and Ragnor were a sight to behold.

Eru Illuvitar gave Harry many gifts, but the most powerful and dangerous was the music. It was the Music of the Ainur, which created Arda. It was only powerful enough to channel his magic safely. But he was not creating a world, just protected area.

Ragnor was trailing after wolf pack with the Harry. He felt he had again underestimated Harry again. They went deep inside the forest; it was away from mundanes a large distance. He watched quietly, as Harry was explaining that he wanted to give the wolves a safe place before going. 

Ragnor watched as a white glow bathed Harry spreading to the ground slowly. The forest was filled with a piece of music, it was soothing and filled with air with a feeling he could not describe. Soon, the energy building was taking the shape of a sphere around Harry. It exploded outwards and a wave of energy was soon passed over them. 

A message was passed through their mind telepathically, leaving the empty ground.


End file.
